Tessa Campanelli
Tessa was portrayed by Kirsten Bourne. Tessa Campanelli Starts as: Grade 7 (in season 3 - she was Grade 6 at the time of seasons 1/2) Tessa Campanelli was a student at Degrassi. She was often seen hanging out with Dorothy, Scooter and Bart. Degrassi Season 3 (Junior High Years) Tessa was a student new to Degrassi in season 3. She is often seen running around in the halls, bumping into the upperclassmen. She obviously was too immature for Junior High. Tessa helps Bart and Scooter for their research project in advertising. It seems that even though she was a grade 7, she was gifted which is why she is also seen in grade 8 classes. Tessa and Scooter make sure Degrassi Junior High is evacuated when they smell smoke in the basement and see fire. They tell Mr. Raditch and he gets everyone out of the school before the flammable containers explode, thus burning Degrassi Junior High down. If it wasn't for Tessa and Scooter, the students would probably still be in the school when the containers exploded. And while Tessa did help save lives, valuable time was squandered by two incorrect decisions: opening a hot door, and then leaving it -- a door capable of slowing the fire's advance -- open. Degrassi Season 4, and 5 (High School years) Scooter develops a crush on Tessa in season 4, but it does not go anywhere. Tessa helps out with the school car wash, a fundraiser for the school, as well. She and Alex soon start a relationship and get together. They are happy for a while, but she soon starts to develop feelings for Yick Yu. Their relationship ends badly. Tessa is seen dancing at the prom with Yick. Degrassi Movie: Schools Out! Tessa works in a store with Spike Nelson. She breaks up with her new boyfriend at a party, and she starts to develop feelings for Joey Jeremiah. She convinces him to take her out on a date, while he is still seeing Caitlin Ryan. They have sex, and she gets pregnant. She has an abortion without telling Joey. Their relationship ends that summer as well. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 3 Tessa is mentioned in the Season 3 episode Holiday when Joey tells Craig about his previous affair with her. Season 4 Her name was also mentioned when Craig called Joey ex Sydney. When Joey says that when he comes home he doesn't wanna find Tessa at his doorstep. Her name was mentioned in the Season 4 finale when Caitlin is on the phone with Snake. Relationships *Alex Yankou﻿ **Start Up:' A Tangled Web' (504) DH **Break Up: Three's a Crowd (512) DH ***Reason: Tessa develops feelings for Yick. *Yick Yu **Start Up: One Last Dance (513) DH **Break Up: Before School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained *Todd **Start Up: Before School's Out! (TV Movie) **Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Tessa develops feelings for Joey *Joey Jeremiah **Start Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) **Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Joey had been lying to her and she found out that she was pregnant. Category:Characters Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Abortion Category:Relationships Category:Affairs Category:Love Triangles Category:Caucasian Category:Canadian Category:Female Characters Category:Abortion Category:Relationship Issues Category:Friendships Category:Sex Category:Breakups Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2